


"You're going to take me all"

by bakugohoex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sir Kink, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugohoex/pseuds/bakugohoex
Summary: In which you catch Kuroo jerking off to your underwear, both realising your crushes are mutual, you find yourself under him being fucked.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Kudos: 36





	"You're going to take me all"

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @bakugohoex  
> Thank you guys for all the support on my previous one shots.

Kuroo’s eyes fell to the laundry basket, it had been a common occurrence for him to grab your basket filled with dirty clothes and stuff them with his own. He always separated the clothes, remembering the last time you scolded him for putting his red hoodie in with the white clothes. His eyes skimmed back to the clothes in his hands, he had begun separating them, the apartment having its own washing machine which both of you were very much grateful for.

He stared at the clothes, you always did have such pretty clothes, the lace and mesh of some shirts, the tight and loose pairs of jeans that adorned your ass perfectly each time. Then there was the stuff that he had never had the opportunity to see you wear, the lacy bra that he knew you’d hand wash as he put them on the side. He liked how delicate they looked, the sweet innocent bow which would rest between your sculpted breasts. 

He had caught a glimpse of them when you wore dresses for nights out or dinner with friends, but the way his mouth salivated at the image of you in the bra between his fingers made him groan in sexual frustration. His hands moved to the last pieces of your clothing, your underwear.

The mixed and matched types between his finger, the cotton texture grazing his knuckles, he could imagine it adorn your ass, cupping at it, he could see how the material would stretch across your body. The little pattern of kittens that would curve into your cheeks, he felt so lustful at the image but worse of all he felt disgusted to be thinking these thoughts.

It wasn’t supposed to be a common thing, but every week whenever Friday night hit, he was able to come off work early. He would always do the laundry, the excitement that came from grabbing the basket filled with your smell made him mind go wild. He’d stay in front of the washing machine, your clothes in his hand as he examined each one, wanting to see something from it. He didn’t know what it was, but the urge that he had every week waiting for ten minutes with your clothes brought him a sadistic joy.

Moving onto the next pair of underwear, he felt the nimble material between his fingers continuing on with the next 6 pairs. Until he reached the last pair, the one you had taken off this morning and chucked at the top of the pile. The cotton red underwear with a lace band, had been on you only a couple hours ago intoxicated him. He moved his fingers from the band of your underwear to the base of it, he loved the last pair of underwear each week.

There was always a little surprise for him within the bottom. The slick that rested across the damp underwear, craving to touch it and bring it to his fingers. You had been telling him about how one underwear each week for the past month had been going missing. He had played it off as the washing machine, but he knew you had gotten suspicious, one last time. This was the last time he’d take the slick filled underwear; this would be the last time. He knew where your underwear truly was, in a rubbish yard somewhere. Every Friday night if you both hadn’t decided to go out, he’d sit in bed, cock pumping in and out until he cummed in your underwear.

Kuroo knew even if he wanted to, this wouldn’t be the last time. He stuffed the underwear into his pocket, already feeling himself get turned on before he chucked his clothes inside and started the washing machine. He saw the clock on top of the kitchen counter, knowing you’d be home any second. It was disgusting what he was doing, he knew it was, masturbating over his roommate, his friend since high school. The sound of the door creaking open, your hand at your ear with your phone resting between the two as you spoke out loud. 

You rubbed your eyes, kicking the heels to the side as you gave a small smile to Kuroo before speaking on the other end. “I know, I said I would come and visit but work has been an ass lately.” Kuroo mouthed who it was as you rested the phone on your shoulder mouthing Yaku’s name. Kuroo gave a sign leaving you to the conversation, he stayed at the door towards both your rooms. Staring at how you leaned against the marble island, your ass stretching the skirt material. 

Taking a deep breathe he left you, knowing he’d be unable to handle seeing you look so goddamn gorgeous. He grabbed the underwear from his pocket, the lingering smell of your sex across it. He hated how one piece of clothing intoxicated his mind, he never got himself off when you were awake. But the want of being caught by you made him lay sprawled on his bed, he left his shirt on, joggers and boxers moved to his ankles. His head on the pillows that rested upright, he took another sharp breath.

Seeing his hardened cock between his hands, he moved your wet underwear on his cock, gliding it up and down. He needed to be quick, he knew once you finished your call with Yaku, and got changed. You’d come knocking asking if he wanted to share dinner tonight, he always loved when you’d come for him. It felt domestic without the relationship label, as much as he had been crushing on you since your first year together. He had never gotten the nerve to ask you out and now all you saw in him was a friend, a good unfuckable friend. 

“Y/n…fuck.” He groaned lowly, continuing to move up and down his hard cock, the precum soaking through your underwear. “F…fuck.”

He imagined how pretty you’d look in nothing except the underwear, how you’d kneel in front of him, hands wrapping around his cock before you licked from the base up to his blushed tip. He gave another groan imagining the innocent eyes you’d have, the way you’d mewl and whimper whilst he stuffed your mouth with his cock. He could see the tears fall, “o…oh….god”, how your lip would tremble as you’d take him further down your pretty little throat. 

He continued pumping harder, regulating each pump with his breathing, he closed his eyes, messy black hair sticking to his forehead. He regretted not taking his shirt off, the room beginning to warm up, you had probably put the temperature up wanting to not wear a full sleeved shirt. He could imagine how your chest sat in the tight grey shirt you owned, his mouth watered at the thought, continuing to stretch the underwear across his cock. 

“Y/n…please.” He moaned a lot more loudly than he probably should have, but he stopped caring about if you heard. Closing his eyes he wanted you to hear, wanted you to find him disgustingly ruining your underwear. He went faster, imagining how you’d roll your eyes to the back of your hand as you deepthroated him. Every action bringing your scent and slick on his own cock before he felt the hot liquid gush out of his cock right into the underwear. “Y/n.” He belted out as he had let his cum be used to continue his pumping, your underwear soaked with his white gush engrained in it. He wanted a lot from you, but most of all wanted was you to wear his cum filled underwear. Wanted to have your cunt filled with cum, wanted you to have his cum drip down onto your…

“Tetsu.” His eyes shot open; he saw how you stood at the door. Eyes widened and face flushed at what you had said. “I…I’m sorry, I heard my name.” You tried to avert your eyes from his cock, the way he had already cum onto some fabric and was trying to cum again. 

“I didn’t.” He whispered but you both just stared at each other, he didn’t know what to do. He had wanted to get caught, but seeing you in the tight grey shirt, the joggers that hugged you tightly. He licked his lips, hand covered in his cum as he dropped your soaking underwear onto his bed. “It’s not what it looks like.”

You averted his eyes looking to the side as you continued, “it’s fine, it’s normal, we all do it.” 

“We all do it?” He repeated wanting to hear about your own masturbation but knew you’d never confess to it.

“Yeah, I should’ve knocked, I’m s…” That’s when you saw it, the red underwear you had worn this morning. The familiar zigzag pattern that went across it was now covered in a white liquid. Kuroo had realised where your eyes had diverted, how you moved into his room without a hesitance, and ignored the 6-foot 3 man that adorned the bed. You moved past him, he had put his joggers back up, but you had already seen it all. Staring at the underwear, you picked it up without any hesitance, “you’ve been taking my underwear.”

It wasn’t a question but a comment, you looked at him, wide beady eyes waiting for a reply, “I…I didn’t mean too, I l…love you okay? And you don’t love me back I understand if you hate me, if you want to move out, but I thought if I couldn’t have you, I could have this. I promise it…”

“Kuroo shut up.” You said staring directly at him, making him look at you in surprise. “I don’t care about the underwear; you should’ve just told me.”

“I’m sorr…”

“Stop fucking apologising, Kuroo I’ve been in love with you since we were 16, fucking hell, you can take all my underwear if it means we could be together.” You had confessed after his own confession, his eyes widened, he had wiped his cum filled fingers onto his joggers. He stared at you before grabbing your face and kissing you with an urgency. You dropped your underwear to the side, knowing it would go in the bin after this all. 

He moved you onto the bed, pushing you onto the pillow he had just been on, moving his mouth from your lips down to your neck. “You’ve been thinking of me at night, baby, is that why your underwear is always soaking baby, you getting wet for me.” He groaned his hand moving under your tight shirt to grab your chest, his fingers rolling your nipple as he pinched at it to hear you moan a response. 

“Ye…yes sir, I think about y…ou.” 

Kuroo took your shirt off, he had imagined you underneath him. So pure and valuable to him, his eyes looking down at you, a predator ready to eat his prey. His hand continued to rub against your body. “Tell me what you think about.” He whispers into your ear, letting his tongue lick across your neck. 

“I think…think about you eating me o…out, your hand around my neck as…as your tongue is inside of me.” You groaned out through his kisses and toying with your nipples. 

He moves to meet your gaze, giving a haste kiss before his mouth lingered on top of your own, “want me to eat you out? Go on, tell me you want me too.” He teased lifting his shirt up to get rid of the constricting fabric. His chest and body on show for you as you almost swooned at the man. “Tell me, doll.”

He moved his mouth down your neck, undoing your bra as he swirled his tongue across your nipples, one hand always cupping the other as he worked his tongue to suck and lick at the bud. “I want yo…you to eat me out.” You breathed out heavily waiting to see his next move, he grinned at you. Hands moving to undo your joggers as he saw the pair of pink underwear he had washed last week. The bunnies stretching across your cunt and ass, his mouth felt hungry, he wanted his mouth to divulge into your warm cunt. 

“Such a pretty little thing.” He moaned as soon as he had moved your underwear away, his cock hardening through his joggers as he slapped your clit. It made you yelp out a moan and heavy breath as he watched his finger slide up and down your wet clit. “Already so wet for me, naughty girl.”

He sucked his fingers of your slick before moving his mouth down to your cunt, he licked your clit, his hand moving to your breast as his other put one of your legs on his shoulder giving him more access. “Tetsu.” You moaned his nickname, it sent a shiver down his spine, the name you had been calling him for years now had become erotic, seductive even. He groaned before diving his tongue into your warm cunt. He tasted the slick as he felt you arch your back, his eyes looking at your heavy chest.

His fingers nimbly playing with your nipples, he knew you wanted his tongue to go further inside, wanted to feel his tongue glide and strip away all your slick. “Patience baby.” He complied his hot breath fanning your clit before he went back inside your cunt, his tongue easily gilded inside. Your weak moans at how you craved more, wanted to feel his tongue further.

He had complied to your moans, feeling how you gazed upwards, hand in his ear almost pushing him into your cunt. “Plea…please Tetsu, cu…cum.” You were breathless in a matter of seconds and at the sound of you asking to cum, Kuroo came away from your cunt.

“I’m not letting you cum from my tongue.” He mumbled barely audible; your hand tried to reach for his head to go back to your cunt. But was met with nothing, instead you looked up watching him take his joggers off, rolling a condom across his cock. You drooled at the sight of his body, how perfect he looked, the thick cock ready to push you to your limits made you lick your lips. **“You’re going to take me all.”**

It was no secret Kuroo was packing, the group chats were Bokuto and Kuroo would argue over who had the biggest cock but were too embarrassed to actually show each other in fear one of them was lying. It had led the group chat into having been made to make the guess themselves and it was how Kenma had let it spill that Kuroo was well over 6 inches. You never believed it but seeing it upfront Kenma had underexaggerated heavily. 

He moved towards you, capturing your body between his arms as he stayed on top looking over at you, “I really do love you.” He whispers, kissing your jaw, he heard you moan an ‘I love you’ back before aligning his cock right to your cunt.

The way he eased himself inside of you, tightening around his cock, “you’re doing so well baby.” He spoke as he eased himself in and began thrusting inside you. 

“F…faster.” You mumbled as your hands moved to his back, nails scratching across his back as your mouth kissed his shoulder and neck. Your drool and saliva falling down his shoulder. 

He moved faster, going deeper inside of you, before one of his hands moved to the headboard. He steadied himself with it as he got into a rhythm with it, he looked down at you, the way your legs had wrapped around his waist and hands held his biceps. How could he not fall in love with you, he couldn’t with just how pretty you looked under him. His pretty little mess. 

Moans filled the room, the headboard feeling weak under his strong grip, he kept you trapped as he heard you moan and groan some more. “Pl…please…fuck.” Your eyes moved to the back of your head as you arched yourself further into him, wanting him to hit the back of your cunt.

He was reaching there, every thrust getting deeper and further into you. He moved his hand from the headboard, grabbing your jaw to make you look at him. You started before he kissed you again, much softer than the first kiss. It was passionate and filled with love and warmth, he continued to thrust, and you could feel the coil build-up of cum ready to splurge right on his cock. “I’m…going to cum.”

“Cum with me baby.” He spoke before going back to kiss you, hand moving your jaw in sync as his thrusts quickened, the pace being much faster than what it had been when you both began. He moved quicker before hearing you moan his name, it echoing throughout the apartment.

“Tetsu.” The white liquid gushed from your cunt and seeped out onto his bed, he moaned continuing to thrust through the liquid.

He watched how your hands moved to his chest, legs still wrapped around his waist letting him continue to thrust until he cummed for the second time tonight, “fuck baby.”

He looked down at you, arms around you as he stayed on top. He didn’t expect your next action, your hands wrapping around him, your head moving to his shoulder as you hugged. “I love you so much Tetsu.” It was a tired mumble as you sticked onto him, sweat and sex lingering in the air. 

He gave a soft chuckle, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around you, kissing the side of your neck before speaking the same words. “I love you too, Y/n.”


End file.
